


Behind Shallow Eyes

by 2jaetrash



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Bottom Jimin, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Yoongi, Vampires, Werewolves, park jimin - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaetrash/pseuds/2jaetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi and Jimin are princes of opposing kingdoms– wolves and vampires– that have been at war since they over three humanity hundred of years ago. The two kingdoms don't wish to be at war, so the only way to establish peace... Is for Yoongi to marry Jimin.</p><p>Modern Setting. Was originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Shallow Eyes

Werewolves and vampires always hated each other. It's just how it always was; young vampires were born into this world being taught that werewolves were flea ridden scum the could never be trusted. Vice Versa for young werewolves; they were told vampires were lying, cheating, deceitful snakes that could crush you with a single finger if you say one wrong word. And the two villages have been at war ever since they over threw the human race together years ago. They fought like child siblings, constantly at each other's throats.

And the prince of the vampires hated it.

Yoongi sighed, legs crossed as he gazed at the papers in front of him. His fingers twirled a pen in the air, uncertainty coursing through his veins. "I have to what?" He looked up at his mother, who was looking anxious, while his father was angry.

"Just sign those papers and peace will be settled through out the kingdom, my love," his mother sounded like she was hiding the whole truth, nails tapping the gold of the throne nervously.

"You don't have to, my son," Yoongi's father pointed out, earning a death glare from his wife. He pointed to the papers in disgust. "You don't need to associate yourself with any of those hideous wolves. You can go back to practicing your combat skills."

"How will it bring peace?" Yoongi raised a brow, looking in between the two. His mother looked at her husband, who only raised his eyebrows and gave a silent order for her to tell the truth, leaving her in shock. Yoongi raised an impatient brow, waiting.

His mother swallowed her anxiousness and sighed. "Well... You see, darling... The only way to even begin to think of peace... Is..." She sighed. "For you to marry one of the king of the wolves' children."

Yoongi looked shocked. Was this just another attempt to get him to marry someone? Or was this serious?

"Mother, as much as I want peace," he placed the pen down. "I don't think I can-" his father was beginning to get a rather pleased, smug grin on his face, but his mother interrupted Yoongi.

"Please, Yoongi, before you oppose, just-" she placed her hands on his shoulders. "At least go see the wolf children..? For me?"

His father looked royally pissed, about to object when Yoongi agreed to see the werewolves. His father hissed and shook his head.

"The only real way to restore peace is to get rid of the wolves for good! Kill their royalty! Take down their empire!" His father's violence always appalled Yoongi and his mother.

"Violence isn't always the answer," Yoongi and his mother said at once, a groan erupting from his father's throat. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, obviously not planning on speaking to either of those two for a while.

Yoongi's mother kissed Yoongi's forehead and picked up the paper and pen. "When you make up your mind, tell me." She began walking towards the exit. "Your ride will leave first thing in the morning."

The next morning was kind of a blur. He was sleepy, so he kept nodding off in the car as they drove to the opposing kingdom. One of his servants tapped his shoulder, waking him up so that they could go into the castle.

It was beautiful. The walls were made of only wood and brick, lanterns lighting the house. Quite opposite of Yoongi's home. The Parks has chosen a more simplistic, inviting route. Not what a vampire would expect from being taught that they were mutts that had rabies.

The King and Queen looked a bit uneasy, as if afraid. Yoongi stood directly in front of them, a little taller than the queen and way shorter than the king. He bowed politely.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Park, King and Queen of the Wolf tribe." He spoke in his normal, deep, raspy voice. The queen curtsied and the king hummed, liking his respect.

"The pleasure is all ours," the queen smiled. "I presume you are here to seek out one of my sons? Correct?"

Yoongi sighed. How lucky he was attracted to males. "Yes, I am." A servant walked in immediately and took Yoongi's hand.

"She will show you to where each are. The age difference between the two often leads them to do totally different things on opposite sides of the castle." The queen curtsied once again, the king still looking uneasy. 

Yoongi turned to them. "Don't worry at all, King and Queen Park. Whichever of your sons I choose, I promise to take good care of him. No harm will come of him." The king softened a little and the queen's long softened face smiled.

The younger of the two siblings seemed much too... Young. Not only would there be a giant age gap of six years, but he was still maturing mentally and physically. Meaning he's immature. He talked ill of Yoongi and his kingdom when he was standing there, the hate he felt evident. Not the one for him. Hopefully, the elder brother would be better.

But what if he hated him as well? Yoongi felt a slight hint of discouragement. 

The servant dragged Yoongi along to a bedroom, the door painted blue, a large contrast to the rest of the castle's warm feel. He let go of the servant's hand and pushed the door open.

Empty. The door closed behind him, leaving him by himself. He walked around the room, examining it. The room was large, a bed that looked as if it could hold ten people was pushed against a wall and next to a balcony. The bed sheets were blue and black, simple. There looked to be no fancy clothing in his clothing. Only t-shirts and jeans... Maybe a suit or two.

He reached to grab a book that set on a dresser near a door, when that door opened, steam filling the room. Yoongi looked up and saw a young male walk out, only a towel around his waist. He was a little shorter than Yoongi, brown hair wet and wolf ears stuck out from his head, which he was cleaning with another towel. He opened his eyes and noticed Yoongi. He blinked before actually getting flustered, face turning red.

"Who are you?!" The male demanded, covering his chest with the other towel he had.

Yoongi wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. He saw himself shirtless in the mirror everyday. How was this any different? He didn't understand why the boy was so embarrassed.

"I'm-"

"You smell like a- a vampire-" the young boy cut Yoongi off, which made the little blood he had left boil a bit. Has this kid ever heard of respect?

"What do vampires smell like, exactly?" Yoongi asked, stepping closer, causing the other step back.

He hesitated. "I dunno- Death?" He backed against the wall. Yoongi intimidated the boy a little. He could see it. He was clutching both the towels for dear life, trying to hide himself.

"I am Min Yoongi, Prince of the Vampires. You must be Park Jimin." Yoongi sounded so calm, so cool. His blood red eyes bored into the other's deep brown ones, trying to understand the fear in them.

The other nodded, furrowing his brow. "Yes... How did you-?" Jimin was cut off by Yoongi, much like what had happened vice versa.

"I'm here to see who I will marry out of your brother or you, which will potential establish peace between our two kingdoms." Yoong was now looming over Jimin, the wolf's face a bright red. He clenched his jaw and looked away from Yoongi.

"Peace..." He relaxed a little. "How will this establish peace?" He glanced at Yoongi, plump lips pressed in a line.

"It will merge our kingdoms. Citizens will be forced to get along."

"Well, why don't you marry my brother? He's younger, so people won't want to attack him." Jimin turned away once again and slithered out of the space between the wall and Yoongi, beginning to walk away, but Yoongi grabbed his wrist, pulling him back, the moist fabric of the towel pressed between Yoongi's pants and Jimin's backside.

"But I like you better. You aren't going on about how horrible vampires are and how much you hate me." Yoongi leaned down to Jimin's ear. "You seem a lot more innocent than him, as if you were younger. I just want to eat you up." He whispered lowly in Jimin's ear, causing him to clutch the towel and pull away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, clenching his jaw. His eyes were glowing a warm yellow, though the intensity in them was scorching. Yoongi snickered and Jimin growled. "Who do you think you are?! You think you can do whatever you want?! I'm a prince, a very strong one! Try to hit me punk! Try! I dare you! I dare–"

Before Jimin could finish his shouting, Yoongi quickly advanced towards him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, closing his eyes. Jimin pushed against Yoongi's chest, but Yoongi grabbed his wrists, restraining him. Jimin struggled, but not for long, eventually giving in. After a minute, Yoongi pulled away from Jimin's lips and looked into his eyes, still restraining him.

"Ah, Jimin, you talk far too much.. I know how to shut you up." Before Jimin could respond to Yoongi, the blonde had the other on his back on the bed, moans already filling up the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi laid the bed silently, Jimin's warm body laid next to him. He looked peaceful. Way too peaceful for a boy who just got the talk and fight fucked out of him. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. Why did he do that? Maybe his patience wasn't a great as he thought. He looked at the younger male and sighed, taking in his beautiful features. He ran a finger along the other's jawline, smiling slightly. He then dug his phone out of his pants' pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello, mom?" Yoongi looked at Jimin and smirked slightly. "I've made my decision."


End file.
